Horseshoe Peck/Transcript
(Opens up on Sheriff Callie swinging the lasso) Peck: It's a flower! Will 'ya look at that. Callie: (laughs) Yep. Peck: Hoppin' horsefeathers! You sure got skills, Sheriff. Priscilla too. Priscilla: Morning, everyone! Callie: Mornin', Priscilla. Nice jump ropin'. Peck: I'll say. Toby: And look at Dirty Dan and Dusty! Dirty Dan and Dusty: Hiya, sheriff! Callie: Hiya, boys. Enjoy your game. Ella: Howdy-do, Sheriff Callie. Callie: Howdy-do, Ella. Mighty fancy jugglin'. Peck: (gasps) Ella: Gotta shake up my milkshakes. Peck: (gasps) Oh, tailfeathers! Everybody in this here town is good at somethin' except me. Toby: That's not true, Peck. You're good at sweepin' the jail, and washin' the windows, and... Oh, followin' Sheriff Callie when somebody's in trouble. Peck: Sure, Toby, deputy stuff. I'm just no good at sports. I bet I've never won a game in my whole peckin' life. Callie: Winning isn't everything, Peck, (distant hammering) as long as you're havin' fun. Peck: Well, it's hard to have fun if you're always the loser. (horse neighs in the background) Callie: Maybe you haven't found the right game yet, Peck. Come on, I have an idea. (walks over to the horseshoe pit) Uncle Bun: Salutations, Sheriff Callie. How do you like our new horseshoe pit? Callie: It's great, Uncle Bun. In fact, I was wonderin' if you'd let Peck take a throw or two? He's lookin' for his sport and this might just be it. Peck: It's no use, Sheriff. I don't even know how to play horseshoes. Mr. Dillo: Oh, it's real easy, Deputy Peck. See, uh-uh... one fella throws like this... uh-''(grunts)'' (throws his horseshoe) and gets his horseshoe as close as he can to the post. Uncle Bun: Then the other guy throws... (throws his horseshoe) (grunts) and tries to get closer. Mr. Dillo: By jingo, will 'ya look at that! H-His shoe knocked mine out of the way, so he wins a point! Peck: Were you trying to do that? Uncle Bun: No, I was trying to get a ringer! Like this! (throws his horseshoe and gets a ringer) Ha! That's the best you can get. Mr. Dillo: Give it a try, Deputy. Callie: Come on, Peck, it's fun! Just pull your arm back like this, step forward and... Throw! Peck: (grunts) Mr. Dillo: He did it! He got a ringer on his very first throw ever! I've never seen anybody do that before! Peck: Probably just beginner's luck. (grunts) Mr. Dillo: A leaner! That's the second best you can do! Uncle Bun: First you get a ringer. Then a leaner? You're a natural, Peck! Toby: You hear that, everybody? My pal Peck is a natural! Left Prairie Dog: Peck's a natural Middle Prairie Dog: Peck's a natural All Prairie Dogs: Peck is a natural! (a little bit of banjo playing) Yee-haw! Toby: What's "a natural"? Doc: Somebody who's good at something the very first time he does it! Woman: A natural? Dirty Dan: Wow, I've never seen a natural before! Dusty: Do it again, Peck! Uncle Bun: Come on, Peck. Play me a game. Callie: Go ahead. I can handle the rest of the rounds. Peck: Well, all right. Uncle Bun: Great. Let's go! (townsfolk exclaiming) Mr. Dillo: Peck wins! (Song: Horseshoe Peck Is The Best) Toby: Peck's the best horseshoe slinger! My buddy Peck's a real humdinger! In the wild, wild west He's better than the rest Horseshoe Peck is the best! Peck: Thanks, but I'm really not that good. Priscilla: My turn to play ya, Peck! All: A double ringer! Uncle Bun: Peck wins again! All: How does he do the things he does? He's the best there ever was Farmer Stinky: He's amazin'! Uncle Bun: Three ringers All: Peck wins! Dirty Dan: Four ringers All: Peck wins! Dusty: Five ringers All: Peck wins! Dusty: He's a sports sensation! Doc: Milkshakes for everyone! All: (cheer) All except Peck: In the wild, wild west, he's better than the rest Horseshoe Peck is the best! Peck: Really, I'm just okay. All except Peck: He throws behind his back with either hand! Toby: He's the best at horseshoes in the land All except Peck: In the wild, wild west He's better than the rest Horseshoe Peck is the best! Peck: I guess I'm not too bad. Mr. Dillo: Did you beat me with a ringer? Peck: Yes I did. Priscilla: Then throw a double ringer? Peck: Yes I did! Uncle Bun: And get a triple ringer? Peck: Yes I did! Tio: Topped off with a quadruple duper ringer? Peck: Gee, that is pretty good! All: Peck's the best horseshoe slinger Our buddy Peck's a real humdinger In the wild, wild west He's better than the rest Horseshoe Peck, Horseshoe Peck Horseshoe Peck is the best! Peck: Okay, you convinced me! I'm the best! C'mon folks! It's time for more horseshoes! All except Peck: (cheering) Peck: Anybody who wants to lose, follow me! All except Peck: (grumbling) Toby: (chanting) Peck! Peck! All except Peck: (chanting) Peck! Peck! Peck! Peck! Ella: (to Tio) Well, you didn't hear it from me, but if that Peck isn't careful, he's gonna be a real bad sport! (cut to the horseshoe pit) Peck: Whoo-hoo! I won again! I won! I won! I won! Farmer Stinky: You don't have to rub it in. Peck: Why not? I won, didn't I? Okay, who's next? Toby: Oh, oh, me! Peck: Uh... How about you, Mr. Dillo? Mr. Dillo: Uh, me? Yikes! (curls up into a ball and rolls away; runs into Callie and Sparky on the street) (cut to the street) Mr. Dillo: (to Callie) Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get away from Peck. Callie: Peck? (cut back to the horseshoe pit) Townsfolk: You can do it! You can do it! Priscilla: (grunts) Townsfolk: (groan) Peck: (laughing) She can't do it! Oh, yeah, I'm the best! Uh-huh, oh yeah! Priscilla: Well! I never! Peck: Okay, who's next? Toby: Oh! Me! Me! Me! Me! Peck: C'mon Dusty, show me whatcha got! Dusty: Well, I, uh... I got chores to do. Peck: How about you, Dirty Dan? Dirty Dan: I gotta tell him what chores to do. Peck: Come on, who wants to play? Toby: Me! Me! Me! Peck: All right, Toby. (sighs) I guess it's you and me. Toby: Yay! (cut to the street) (everyone talking) Uncle Bun: That Peck sure knows how to take the fun out of a game. Priscilla: He's a show off, that's what he is! Callie: Doc, what's goin' on? Doc: Peck is being a bad sport, that's what. Uncle Bun: He's hoggin' the horseshoe pit! Dirty Dan: And doin' a braggy dance! Doc: See for yourself, Sheriff. (cut to the Horseshoe Pit) Toby: (He kisses his horseshoe. He grunts and throws it. It ricochets off the flagpole, off a chicken, and into the water.) Peck: (laughs) You call that a throw? I could throw better behind my back! Or under my leg. Or on my head! Or in my sleep! Or on my back! Or on one foot! Or in the creek! Or up a tree! Or on a mule! Or in a boat! Or under a cow! (laughs) Toby: I never wanna play horseshoes again. The Prairie Dogs: Peck is acting poorly The fun's come to an end Now no one wants to play with him Not even his best friend Callie: You folks are right. Peck's become a real bad sport. But don't you fret, I'll put a stop to it. (her Sheriff star spins) Ella: What do you aim to do, Sheriff? Callie: I aim to show that Peck the right way to play. (cut to the town at evening) Peck: Where 'ya going? (laughs) Y'all too scared to play with me? Callie: Nope. Not everyone. Peck: Sheriff Callie? Callie: How about you and I play a game? Best two out of three? Peck: Bring it on. (the horseshoe game starts) Ready? Callie: Ready. (blows) Peck: (grunts and throws his horseshoe) (townsfolk gasp) Callie: Nice throw, Deputy Peck. Peck: Of course it is. I'm the best! Callie: (throws her horseshoe) Peck: (laughs) Uncle Bun: Peck's won the first round! Callie: Congratulations, Peck. Peck: That's nothin'. Now watch this! (grunts and throws his horseshoe) (townsfolk gasp) Priscilla: He knocked out his own ringer! Peck: I can't believe it! Callie: Well, it was a good try. (throws her golden horseshoe) Doc: Sheriff Callie wins round two! Callie: Your turn, Peck. Good luck. Peck: (grunts and throws his horseshoe. He misses.) Dusty: Peck missed? Peck: What? No! It can't be! Callie: Don't take it hard, Peck. Everyone has a bad throw. (grunts and throws her golden horseshoe) Priscilla: Sheriff Callie wins! (townsfolk cheering) Mr. Dillo: Way to go, Sheriff! You really know how to throw 'em! Doc: And you too, Peck. I've never seen such a great game of horseshoes! Ella: Milkshakes for everyone! (townsfolk cheer) Peck: Well, go ahead, do a braggy dance. Callie: No thanks, Peck. I'd rather not. Peck: But you won. I lost. You should celebrate. Callie: Winnin's not the only part of playing a game. If you're not having fun with your friends, it sort of doesn't matter who wins. Peck: I never thought about it that way. But you know somethin'... You're right. Callie: Peck, where are you going? Peck: (to Callie) To fix a friendship. (to Toby) Listen, Toby, I've been thinking... Toby: That you can throw better than me standing on your head? Peck: No, that I'd like to play another game with you, just for fun. Toby: Really? Peck: Yep, and I promise I won't be a bad sport this time either. Toby: Will you show me how to do some of those nifty throws you do? Peck: You bet, Toby. I'll show you all my trade secrets. Toby: Then c'mon, let's go! (cut to the Horseshoe Pit) Toby: (kisses his horseshoe; grunts and throws his horseshoe) (townsfolk cheering) Peck: That's the way! Give me five! (accidentally touches Toby's prickles) Ow! Oh! Ow! Left Prairie Dog: Peck is the best Middle Prairie Dog: Peck is the best Left Prairie Dog: The best sport in the west! (everyone continues dancing) Category:H Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1